Jacob's imprint story with a twist
by Daughter of Black Dawn
Summary: As i pulled into Bellas driveway i wondered how i got into this mess. Warnings! rape semi graphic if you feel its graphic. YAOI PEOPLE DONT LIKE DONT READ! Edward seme Jacob uke Copywrite Does not belong to me belongs solely to Stephine.
1. Jacobs pain

Okay so... i know i already uploaded this but i wanted to make some changes and well... i deleted it. I'm really really really sorry for those 3 people that already read this and R&r if you would can you re-put them. if not i understand.

**Okay so my writing is strange and it might or probably will get confusing at some times but i write how i think so that's why. This is my first time writing or really completing a story and posting it so please leave helpful comments and tips also give me your honest opinion of it. FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME. But if you do leave a flame i will either delete it or just read it for the Amusement and humor. That's all really and again for those who have read and reviewed I'm soooooo sorry for the inconvenience i caused. Anyway enough of my talking LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW (or story whatever you feel like calling it)**

_I=thoughts_

As I pulled beat up Rabbit into Bella's drive way I started to think how I got in to this mess (Flashback 3 weeks ago).

I was in the shed working on some last minute tune ups on my Car when I heard Bella's truck I sighed why now I really don't want to deal with her right now I have three weeks in till .... No I wont think of it I wont. As I got up to meet her she ran into the garage and hugged me.

" Jake!!! "

boy did she sound excited that just made my day NOT!

" Hey Bells " I said in a depressed tone. "

Hey what's wrong? You sound.... Depressed what's wrong Jake?... Wait it's not me is it? Jake I'm really sorry but Edward is really important to me and I just cant leave him your like my little brother. "

What she said pissed me off. I let myself take off my mask for one minute and she immediately assumes its her and Edward. She really needs to get over herself. See in all reality I portray myself to be the happy go lucky person people know but the truth is I'm not so happy iv been through to much shit to be and I'm not talking about the whole wear wolf thing. In truth I'm a very sad person no one truly knows me and I don't want them to so I wear a mask. It's the complete opposite of me. I personally don't mind Vampires except.... are What I'm trying to say is I have no problem the Cullen's. But my mask dose he hates them because they are Vamps or leeches as my so called mask refers to them. It also is in love with Bella when honestly she's like a sister even though she may be older than me she seems like the immature one. So when she always assumes that I'm jealous of her and Edward she's dead mistaken I'm happy for her really but then again I guess I'm asking' for in cause my mask sets it all up. But Sometimes I wonder how they would react if they knew what I

" JAKE!!! "

I was pulled from my musing by Bella yelling my name.

" Sorry Bells got distracted and no I'm not sad because of you and the Lee Edward just thinking. So what were you saying? " I said as I tuned my attention to her.

She was standing there with her arms crossed and a fierce scowl on her face but as she saw that I was sorry she relaxed and said "Well if you say so, but I was asking if you could come with me three weeks from today on Saturday to Edward's house. I guess the Voultri are coming and they wanted to talk about me and Carlisle suggested you come.

" Yeah sure I have nothing better to do"

That was a lie I did have thing to do on that Saturday it was the day my Mom died and when some...People came to talk to me. But I guess it's a good excuse to leave I was running out of ideas to get out of the House. Plus my dad was going to be over at the Clearwater's to celebrate well not celebrate but well you know what I mean. (End of Flashback.)

So now here I am waiting for Bella to get out of the house. After 20 minutes she walks out and comes to the car. She hops in and as she was buckling in I started the car and drove out of the driveway head towards the Cullen's place.

"Hey Jake how are you"

I replied to her question with a short good and the rest of the car ride was in silence. I used that time to prepare for what I knew was coming after this little meeting. I closed off my mind and bottled up my emotions. I Know your all wondering what I'm preparing for well let me tell you. See when I was about 4 or 5 was out on the Beach playing. As I was building my sandcastles these three men came up to me. They were all deathly pale and had eyes the Color of Crimson. The first one had Shoulder length Black Silky hair that framed his face and brought out his eyes. The one on his left was the same height but had dark brown hair down to the middle of his neck. The one on the right of the Black haired man had spiky honey blond hair with black tips. They seemed feral but at the same time beautiful and I found myself unable to look away.

(Flashback) The one with black hair stepped forward.

"Hello young one my name is Aro and these to are my Companions Caius and Alec".

They both nodded. Aro had a soft voice but it had a Sneaky yet seductive undertone that sent chills up my spine.

"What is your name young one?"

Now I know the whole don't talk to strangers but they seemed nice and plus they were on the res. I told him my name was Jacob.

"Jacob hmmm what a beautiful name for such a beautiful person".

I blushed at what he said I mean no had called me beautiful before. As I did this the three licked their lips and nodded. Aro held out his hand I stood to take it. When I took his hand it felt like standing in the polar ice cap naked. I made my way to take it out of his hand I was pushed to the ground. As I looked up I saw Aro standing there with a smirk on his face his two friends missing. That's when I felt cold hands on my arms and a gag put in my mouth. I tried to struggle free but couldn't. I started to panic as I looked back up to Aro he was unbuttoning his pants.

"Well well well it seems no one taught you not to talk to strangers".

When he finished taking off his pants he straddled my hips my hips. I started to panic big time I didn't know what was happening I started to buck against him trying to throw him off as I did this a low groan came from him. I stopped realizing that his weight and the two holding down my arms made it impossible for me to escape. He grinned down at me with a look on his face that would have scared a grown man shitless and before I could even blink I was naked. I didn't even noticed what happened it was so fast it was like he never even moved.

His cold hands moved down glided down my body making me shiver at his touch. As his hand reached my prick my eyes wide. I didn't want him to touch that I didn't what he was going to do. He grabbed it with his hand and the other lifted my up so my buttocks was aligned with his massive prick. If possible my eyes widened to the point I felt they would pop out. I had a feeling what was going to happen. As I prepared to struggle more he pushed in to me with inhuman speed and brutal strength. I screamed but the sound was muffled by the gag . The pain oh god it was excruciating it felt like a thousand knives were cutting the soft tissues of my ass. I started to cry as he pulled out again and pushed back in with more force. Oh god the pain was enough to make me pass out.

I felt his cold hand move up and down on my dick at the same pace as his brutal thrust. My body started to react and as I felt pleasure I cried I n shame. At this I opened my eyes to see him panting and looking like he was enjoying himself I felt disgusted. Aro looked down at me and smiled at my face and thrust in extra hard I screamed as loud as I could around the gag. I knew I was bleeding but I didn't know how much and I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to die for it to just end the pain was to much. Just as I thought it couldn't get worse it did. I felt pain all over my body my head felt like it could burst. My arms and legs felt like every bone was being broken and then moved around. My chest oh got t felt like it was going to exploded from the pressure I felt and my stomach hurt like I was being punched a million times by metal fists.

The pain in my ass increased ten folds. I screamed, I screamed for what felt like hours intill I could scream no more. As I was starting to loose conciseness I felt Aro moved faster and harder in me until I felt something rush inside me that made my ass burn like it was filled with acid. As he pulled out I heard him laugh and felt someone else move up and thrust into me. I passed out. When I woke up I felt pain coming from my as I looked down wondering why and then memories of what happened came back to me. My chest was in tatters it had claw marks on it and the inside of my thighs were crusted with blood and a strange white substance. I looked around and saw Aro, Caius, and Alec standing on the sand starting at me. I started to shake in fear thinking they would rape me again. Aro looked at me and smiled

"Ah our little pet has awakened. Now I'm going to tell you this once you will not tell any one of this if you do we will kill the person you told. Also when we come back to take you again you will come or we will kill someone precious to you."

I nodded to show I understood and they smiled and walked away. I looked at the sky and saw realized that it was almost time for dinner. As I got up a sharp pain went through my back side, I ignored the pain and got dressed.

When I walked into the house I didn't tell anyone about what had happened and no one noticed. Things went by peacefully for a week. During that time I created a mask for myself. I acted cheerful like before the incident happened but all I really wanted to do was cry and scream and tell someone, but want to not because of their threat ( I was to naive to believe them) but because I was ashamed. I went out to the beach again as I got closer I saw Aro and the other two. I looked at them and turned around and ran back to the house they didn't follow me. As I walked in I saw my mom making cookies. I loved her so much she was always there for me when I needed her and she made the best cookies ever! Just seeing her in the kitchen making cookies brought a sense of peace and comfort that I desperately needed after seeing them. I went in and hugged her she hugged me back and asked I wanted to help her. Another thing I loved was the fact that she never asked questions but believed I would tell her and everyone else on my own time.

I smiled a genuine smile at her and said yes. After we were done and put them in the oven to bake I told her I was going to go upstairs to take a nap. I mean if you just made cookies after a big emotional shock wouldn't you be tired heh thought so. She smiled and said she was going to the store. I woke up 4 hours later to the sound of Police cars I rushed down the stairs to see what was wrong. As I neared the bottom of the staircase I heard an unfamiliar voice say

"I'm sorry sir but it seems we found you wife on the beach dead her was broken and so were various other parts of he rim so sorry but she is gone."

I stood there frozen on the stairs as what the officer said and then one thought went though my mind, _Aro_. I knew I just knew it was him I bolted form the stair out of the hose to the Beach. I ran to where they first took me and I saw them sitting I like nothing happened I ran in front of them and yelled.

"WHY!?!?! Why her she did nothing why did you kill her!!!!!!!!!!!! it's your fault she's gone your... fault!!."

My voice was filled with anguish I drooped to my need and let the tears fall from my eyes. Aro stood calmly and said

"You mean it was your fault that she died. I told you if we wanted you or called you and you didn't come we would kill someone precious to you. Its all you fault your dads in pain and all alone all of it is your fault."

I knew he was right it was really my fault and right then I vowed that I do whatever it took to protect the people I cared for.

"Now you... we want you Now! You are ours and we can do whatever we please to you so will you disobey and get someone else killed or will you obey the choice is yours."

I knew my answer I didn't even have to think about it I knew my duty now.

"I will give myself to you just please... please don't hurt my family."

They laughed as they pushed against the sand and took me this time just as brutal as the last. (End of Flash back)

They continue to come every year on my Birthday and the anniversary of my moms death and ever since that day I haven't been naive. Also, I can deal with all types of pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a familiar presence trying to get in my mind. This presence it's so.… So familiar it like and thats when is clicked Edward. I knew he didn't hear my thought but I needed to pull my mask on quick. I started to think of how I could kick his ass for sealing Bella from me. I knew this wasn't true and I wouldn't do it because it would be to much of a hassle ( he he reminds me of Shika) and I really didn't care. I had just started to think of Bella dumping Edward and coming to me when we pulled up into the Cullens drive way. I turned odd the car and looked over at Bella to see her rushing to unbuckle her seatbelt but was having some.... difficulty. I looked up to see Edward Cullen at the door watching us like a hawk. _Hey leech why are you standing there? _I thought this to him with curiosity in my voice forgetting for a moment that I was supposed to be rude not curios.

I saw him to look at me before shifting his attention back to Bella. She got the seatbelt unbuckled, opened the door and ran to Edward. It was like she had to get away from me quickly. I sighed unbuckled got out of my car shut my door and then went over to Bella's side and did the same. As I walked towards the house I was assaulted by 3 scents. Those 3 scents made me stop in my tracks and sent my mind into a panic. _No no NO!! it cant be no I'm not ready to meet them yet NO!!!._ I knew those three scents very very well they belonged to Aro Caius and Alec. I don't know how long i was stood there shaking in my spot in my spot in front of the door i knew i was shaking from fear. Then i remembered that the vamp named asper could feel my emotions so i disclosed them knowing he would not appreciate the amount of fear i was showing. I took a deep breath and entered the house. Upon entering i felt the questioning gazes of Edward and Jasper. I refused to meet their gaze but instead made mu way to the other side of Belled turned and looked into the eyes of Aro.

He smiled a sweet smile one that meant he was pleased about today i looked next to him and saw the Caius and Alec had smirks son their faces. The expressions of those two alone told me that this meeting was going to be hell for me.

"Ahh Jacob what a pleasant surprise to see you here though shouldn't you be with your dad i mean it is the anniversary of your moms death and plus don't you have some friends to be meeting." Aro said.

My eyes widened and I stared at him long and hard before realizing the situation he had just put me in.

"I am well aware of what today is and don't worry I am going to see my friends I wouldn't want to make them upset" I said through clenched teeth.

"Jacob you know these three?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I do they... helped I guess I should say when I found out that my mother was dead."

But before Carlisle could comment Bella flung her self at me crying.

"I'm so sorry Jake I should have known what today was. I'm so selfish to ask you to come here."

I tensed as she tightened her hold and I Saw Aro narrow his eyes dangerously . I pried her off of me and said

"It's no big deal Bells I didn't want to be there anyway and plus I now have a valid excuse for being out late without telling my Dad that I went to me my... Friends."

"Anyway shouldn't we start this meeting I dont want to be late." As Bella went back to her spot by Edward's side I felt Aros heated glare at my back. I took a deep breathe stepped towards him and put his hand to my head _It's not what you think I don't have any feelings for her she just assumes that, she's truly just like a sister to me dont worry im yours._ As I said this I felt the bile rise in my throat also I felt Edward trying to get in my head. But I knew he didn't hear what I thought. You see I built a wall around my mind that way the pack couldn't see what I went through and when I think about Aro and them or try to communicate with him a shield automatically comes up. I Saw Aros glare lessen so I went back to my spot ignoring the glances sent my way.

After 10 minutes of tense silence the meeting started. I stood silently staring at the door only catching bits and pieces throughout most of the conversation. But finally something Aro said caught my attention.

"She will need to be turned or we will have to kill her."

My heart stopped and my thoughts became panicked _No!! That cant happen if shes turned then the pack will have to kill the Cullens because the treaty and then kill Bella because shes a new born. No, I cant let that happen._

_"_NO!! I yelled," She cant become a vampire"

Edward turned towards me with a glare in his eyes

"This isn't a time for your petty crushes mutt" he all but hissed at me.

I felt rage bubble inside of me

"YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT this isn't about that cant you see that if you turn her the pack would have to kill you guys and then her because she a New born!!!!!!"

As I looked into his widened eyes I felt it happen. It felt like my soul was exploding and all I could see was Edward all I cared for was Edward. I tore my gaze away feeling myself panic once again _No!!! I cant have just imprinted on him I cant!! Shit Shit SHIT!!!!!. Wait if i imprinted on Edward.. and hes a guy SHIT!!!!! that mean I can become preggs. that means when Aro and the others take me Oh God!_ I started to hyperventilate trying to deny that I could become pregnant with their vile offspring thats when it came backed to me the fact that I can only become pregnant with my mate. And thats when it really hit me. _Oh god I just imprinted on my Best friends boy friend! Maybe it's a mistake._ But I knew it wasent I truly imprinted on Edward Cullen and thats when I remembered Aro. _Shit now I have to tell him but I guess thats okay I mean it's not like Edward would want me I'm already dirty and used plus hes happy with Bella._

As I thought this I felt a pain rip through my heart and a cloud of Depression come over me but with that i realized what i had to do. In that moment I knew that to solve this problem i would give myself to them. With determination set in my eyes i went over to Aro lifted his hand to my head and told him about how i imprinted on Edward and the Solution to the problem we had. _Aro if you dont make them turn Bella I will for exchange come with you to Voultira but on 2 conditions you will promise that Bella and Edward the whole Cullen clan will be fine and while we are in Voultirria you will let me continue my Education. Also please dont tell them of this. _Aro laughed at first and then looked at me.

"I agree to your conditions and I will keep my promise"

He then turned to the Cullens

"Well it seems that this meeting is over Oh and Bella does not need to be turned."

And with that they turned and left. I turned to leave to but as i reached for the handle i felt Edward grab my wrist and drag me to the living room.

"What the hell did you do to make them give up turning Bella?!?"

I sighed deeply and hopped he would not command me to tell him for i could not disobey a command by my imprint.

"It was nothing you need to worry about and Please Please dont ask me to tell you and please dont follow me and try to find out."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes pleading for him to listen to me. He stared at me long and hard and was about to say something when Carlile came behind him

"Leave him be son just know that he has helped us in a way that you could not have imagined and listen to his pleas."

Edward sighed and looked at me

"Fine i wont ask you about and.... i wont follow you to find out okay."

I sighed in relief and for the first time ever i smiled at Edward before i got up and walked to the door. I stopped as my hand grasped the doorknob turned around and with a smirk on my face i said

"Don't send anyone else either "

and with that i walked out of the Cullen's house to my car my heart already aching because i was leaving my mate.

The drive home seemed longer than it usually was and when i pulled into the driveway i wished it was longer. I took a deep breathe and got out of the car. When i entered the house i saw my dad watching T.V with Charlie i hurried into my room before they could talk to me. I pulled out a duffel bag and filled it with everything i thought i would need. With one last look around my room i made my way down stairs. When i entered the room my dad looked at me with sadness deep in his eyes.

"Where are you going Jake please... please don't leave"

I sucked in a big breathe i knew that i was hurting him but i also knew i needed to do this.

"I'm sorry dad but i have to... I'm Sure that Charlie can take good care of you."

And with that i continued walking to the door but once i reached it i turned around.

"Dad... i love you please don't doubt that."

I walked out of my house with a heavy heart and the sound of my dads sobs echoing through my mind. I got into my car and drove to the warehouse where i knew Aro, Caius and Alec would be. When i pulled up in front of the Warehouse i knew that from this moment on my life would never be the same. I got out lifting my Duffel bag over my shoulder i walked into the warehouse. As i walked in I saw Aro smiling at me before i felt something hit my head and darkness consumed me.

Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke my head was pounding and I was surround by complete darkness. I smelled stale sex and the air was damp. It was then that I remembered the events that led to this, the unbearable pain of seeing Edward, leaving with Aro, Caius and Alec. Tears slowly started to stream down my face, the sound of footsteps reached my ears and I looked up only to see bright red eyes before I started to loose conciseness.

(Time Skip 10 years later)

I woke to the familiar smell of the dungeons that has become like my home in the last ten years. My arms held the familiar ache the came with being shackled to the wall. I sat there trying to recall how i ended up here then i remembered yesterday i finished collage getting my masters in medicine and came home to Aro waiting saying that he had a graduation present for me. Hah! Graduation present indeed he took me down to the dungeons and him and most of the Voultri had their fun with me. _Hmmm I must have passed out when Jane used her ability on me._ The only member that did not torture me was Marcus. Ahhh Marcus he's the one Vampire in here that cares for me in all the ten years i've been here he has not once took me. Hes been there for me through it all comforting me when being away from Edward became to much. He understands what it feels like to not be with your mate, hes also the one who introduced me to cutting. Yeah i know cliché right but it's the only thing that helps dull the pain of being away from Edward and he only allows me to cut when it becomes unbearable. But after i started learning more at school he watched over me during those times making sure I didn't commit suicide.

Now Marcus and me our relationship is... rather complicated. He cares for me like a brother should and like a father should but i also know that he has some deeper feelings for me but he has not made any move. He told me it was because he feels that there is someone else out there for him and i believe him though sometimes i wonder if he's just saying that. One of regular arguments is why I'm still alive. My theory is that I'm such a masochist that my wolf wont let me die while Marcus believes that my wolf know there is a chance that me and Edward will be together. Now I seriously doubt that because i cant see Aro letting his favorite play toy out of his crutches. But Marcus assures me that there is a way and he will do everything in his power to help me leave this place.

Now i know what your thinking why would Marcus want to betray Aro and the Voultri well let me tell you something Marcus is not dumb. He knows that Aro killed his mate but he hasn't left yet because he feel that it isn't yet the right time and the fact that he had nothing else to do with his life than stay and watch the things that Aro does. And speak of the devil and he shall appear. I lifted my head as Marcus came down the stair way. As he came in front of me and unlocked my shackles i could sense something was wrong. " Marcus whats wrong you are unusually quite" " I'm sorry Jacob there was nothing i could do." "What are you talking about Marcus?" " Its Aro... he has something planned.. i tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea for you to come up and sit in on the meeting but he said that it would be a marvelous idea if you were there." " What aren't you telling me Marcus?" Marcus looked at me with eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret " The meeting, Jacob, that Aro wants you to sit in is with the Cullen's". My eyes went wide with disbelief, he wouldn't be that cruel would he. And then I remembered who Aro was he was the type of person who would love to see me suffer. I took a deep breath and looked up at Marcus with eyes full of pain and asked in what I hoped was a strong steady voice " I am going to be allowed to wash up for this right." Marcus cracked a small smile. " Yeah he's going to allow you to wash up the meeting in an hour, im to take you to my room and give you some clothes."

Giving me his cloak we walked up the stairs and went to his wing. Opening the door to his room I headed directly to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I turned on the water to the highest setting wanting it to burn my skin as I tried to scrub off all that was on me. Smiling I saw my favorite body wash making a note to thank Marcus for that. I turned off the water and stepped out of the show 20 minutes later seeing my cloths on the chair. I looked at the cloths in surprise they were nice fitting jeans with a black top with a black cloak with a hood, probably so the Cullen's wouldn't know it was me in till Aro wanted them to.

I greeted Marcus at the door looking at him from underneath my hood I gave him a small smile before making my face a carefully controlled blank mask. The walk to the thrown room was long and silent both of us knowing that this was not going to end well and that this moment was going to change everything. As we reached the thrown room my hands started to shake and i started to sweat. * what if they know me from scent what will they think of me when they find out* the many thoughts stopped when Marcus opened the door. And standing next to my mate was an immortalized... Bella.


End file.
